Mad with Power
by Hollowstar Caelum
Summary: Everyone has regrets, even those who don't show them. America is missing and the friends he didn't know he had must set out to find him, help, him, and save him. Possible one-shot. My first fanfiction. Brotherly USUK. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

England almost growled in frustration. France was trying to flirt with him, Italy was running around trying to give everyone pasta that he'd made, and America was late. _Again._ As he looked around he noticed that Germany looked as frustrated, if not more, as him. Germany clenched his fists, trying to hold back his annoyance at the misbehaving nations, and snapped as Italy tried to give him some pasta.

"That's _it_!" He yelled, with Italy swiftly jumping back with a squeak, "Sit down, shut up, and let's just wait for America, who is, in case you hadn't noticed, late again." He raked his gaze fiercely across the room, pausing and scowling slightly as he saw Romano childishly stick his tongue out at Germany. Romano muttered something and fell quiet. Everyone stayed quiet for a while, with Germany impatiently looking at his watch ever so often to check the time. After a while everyone decided that America was taking too long so they started the meeting without him, and after a few more shouting matches, a couple of tantrums from some of the younger nations, and quite a lot of France trying to flirt with England, Germany got fed up and dismissed the meeting, storming out with an anxious Italy scurrying after him. England thought that the meeting had seemed a bit off, and he realized that the cause of this was the abnormal lack of mad schemes, loud over-excited idiotic shouting and general obnoxiousness that America left in his wake. As much as he hated to admit it, he was sort of _worried _about his former brother and colony, and he decided to set out to see what he was up to. Apparently Japan seemed to sense where he was going, because he stopped England on his way to the exit to question him.

"Igirisu-san, I can tell you are worried about America-kun, and I must say, the feeling is mutual." He said quietly, "If I may...would you mind if I accompany you?" England was surprised by how Japan wanted to come with him instead of going alone, for he was quite a loner most of the time, but he agreed nonetheless. They went to America's New York apartment first, checking to see if he was there. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and even more surprisingly, there was no trace of America inside, beside the fast food wrappers in the bin, the video games scattered around and the abundance of American flags hidden around the place like collectibles in a game. England wasn't sure where else to look for America, but Japan insisted that he had an idea where he was.

Japan had taken England to a forest in the UK and was walking determinedly but still slightly meekly through the unfamiliar surroundings. _I hope I find something that might lead us to America-kun_ he thought doubtfully. Suddenly, England, trailing bewildered behind Japan let out a strangled sound and began to run, leaping majestically over brambles and bushes in his haste to get to his destination. Japan was surprised, he hadn't seen England like this before, and he was curious to find out why England seemed so excited, so he ran to keep up with him. England stopped suddenly, and Japan nearly ran into him. As he saw what England had run towards, an old, vine-covered tree-house in an even older oak tree with a small swing hanging from a low, sturdy branch, he realized this is what England has meant when he had told Japan all those years ago of a special place in a forever new forest that he would never forget. The woods they were in were called New woods and the tree-house had once belonged to America when he was a boy. England went straight for the ladder, and Japan could just hear the sounds of someone moving around inside the tree-house over the quite a bit louder sounds of England trying to get up the half-broken ladder. When England was up, and Japan had followed, he looked around the dark little room. There was a dark shape huddled up in one corner and, as Japan got out his smartphone and opened the flashlight app he could see very clearly that it was in fact America in the corner, and as he noticed the two older nations for the first time and looked up, Japan and England could both clearly see that he had been crying. As soon as America had identified who they were, he moved further back into his corner, turned his back on them and muttered quietly for them to go away. Japan could hear him sobbing, and with a jolt, he realized that England had walked over to America while he was trying to hear what America was saying, and was reaching a hand out to touch America on the shoulder. As he made contact, America stiffened, before spinning around, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, and pushed England away, who stumbled backwards, fell, and hit his head. As England blacked out the only thing he could think was _I want to-no-__**need**__ to help him whatever his problem_.


	2. Authors Note

**Hello, Stars. Remember me? I'm not dead. I just want to say that I sort of have writers block with this story at the moment and I lost inspiration to write it...please, hang in there, I'll try to update soon. I've had a lot of problems along with writers block, including depression, Christmas shopping and homework...I'm sorry guys. I promise I'll continue this someday, hopefully before 2015. Thanks for hanging in there, Hollowstar the depressed and uninspired writer...oh wait, that's most writers. Ha ha.**


End file.
